iceofhonorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nogodrick (Ultima)
For its successor state, see Soldakia. Due to the recency of the nation, and the lack of major changes to the environment, culture, etc, past and present tense may be used interchangeably. '' 'Nogodrick', officially the '''Balthorist State of Nogodrick', was a sovereign state located in Soldakia and northern Granheim. The nation was a dominant party state ruled by the National Party of Nogodrick (NPN) from the establishment of a semi-democratic government in 1730, alongside the monarchy of the ancient Balthor dynasty. In the early-to-mid 2000s, Nogodrick was subject to a period of constant warfare against a resurgent Granish Federation and several proxy conflicts that necessitated direct military action. This period, called the Long War, is said to have started with the 4/26 Anhel City Bombing in 2019. Ultimately, the growing militarism in society and the risk of the fragile democratic aspects of the Balthorcracy collapsing forced the government's hand. On July 8th, 2042, President Scott Letters launched a coup that overthrew the entire government. Although the path forward was a difficult one, courage from the people, combined with a new dream of freedom ultimately founded the United Republic of Soldakia in 2058. History Nogodrick's origins are easy to pinpoint, and the nation was and still is historically recognized as the successor state of the Czardom of Alsesia. After the fracturing of the Czardom following the Ralderite Wars, Nogodrick under Czar Eddard IX, alongside God Tere Norld and Atyrnia, emerged as one of the dominant North Volaryn states, having kept control over the ancient capital of Frosgard and much of the developed northern regions. In 1638, under Czar Lukas Balthor II, the Parliament was formed as a legislative body that would pass laws and policies for the nation. This, along with the "Second Declaration on the Powers of the Czar" formally transformed Nogodrick into a constitutional monarchy. In 1726, following an assassination attempt in Anhel City, the First Nogod Civil War began. Although the exact causes of the conflict remain a point of contention, most historians agree that the conflict largely began due to longstanding political and cultural tensions in northern Soldakia and the Altus Mountains. The war would pit the Royal Nogod Army against the militias raised by the Volkrepublik, an umbrella movement of secessionists, radical democrats, and proto-socialist movements banded under a loose government in the occupied city of Sheridan Pines. The war would end in 1730 with the surrender of the Volkists at Sudroc, and the First Balthorist State would be established with its respective Constitution. In 1874, tragedy struck the nation when Czar Norj Balthor I, President Ruther de Logan, and Head Dictator Mason Jark all unexpectedly passed away within days of each other, with each one failing to leave behind a clear successor. In light of the Succession Emergency, the government enacted a never-before-used constitutional measure, temporarily converting the nation into a semi-presidential republic until successors could be appointed. In 1876, the twenty-six-year-old Skeran Balthor was coronated, and the Dictatoral Council appointed Jared Henrikson as the new Head Dictator under unanimous consensus. The office of the President remained occupied from 1876-1882 by a series of provisional leaders, each serving two-year terms. In 1882, President Eddard Danilson was elected for a full term by the Parliament, thus restoring the complete Balthorcracy. Etymology The name "Nogodrick" is a fusion of the words no, god, and rick, meaning no, hope, and land respectively. Although the precise origins of the name are not entirely clear it is often attributed to Czar Eddard IX, whose famous letter to his wife stated that "Alsesia, once mighty, has bled through all her sons and become a land of no hope. Should we survive this assault against our Czardom, we should very well change the country's name to something more befitting." Consequently, historians generally agree that Czar Eddard was responsible for choosing to rename the nation as Nogodrick. Geography, Climate, and Environment WIP Nogodrick's landscape was, and obviously still is, largely flat tundra lands and rivers, with several noteworthy mountain ranges lining across the nation. Based on the Rózentopher climate classification scale, Nogodrick was almost entirely a subarctic climate, with some exceptions made for areas prone to vurzikstorms, which have a much more habitable climate. The Altus Mountains are a large range that stretch across the Lortepisk Peninsula. Demographics Population The National Census Department estimated the population of the nation to be approximately 381,580,000 individuals at midnight on April 13th, 2058, nine hours before the establishment of Soldakia. Due to slightly decreasing birthrates, the overall growth rate of the population is expected to slow. However, aging population does not remain a concern, due to currently healthy replacement rates. Race WIP Government and Politics WIP Nogodrick was divided into ten provinces upon the foundation of the Czardom. The provincial system largely disappeared after the establishment of the URS, when the provinces were integrated into the central government. However, for categorization and logistical purposes, the provinces were not entirely eliminated. The Ten Provinces are: # Hel Blost # Sred Blost # Kenyonrick Blost # Nordgard Blost # Vostgard Blost # Alseshol (Directly Administered Altus Mountains Territory) # Sevar Blost # Westlin Blost # Tei Nord Blost # Irnia Blost In categorizing urban regions, Nogodrick utilized a tiering system based on population and the gross domestic product of a city. Economy WIP The Nogod economy was largely dominated by diverse manufacturing industries and a strong corporate culture. Although medium-sized businesses were able to thrive in smaller cities, large metropolises such as Anhel City, Hell's Landing, and Nu Muskov were dominated by conglomerates like the Glacier Corporation. Culture WIP The culture of Nogodrick was heavily influenced by old Alsesian traditions, particularly in social customs, cuisine, and architecture. Notes: Went from: Third Balthorist State (1942-2058) * Transitional Constitution (2042-2057) United Republic of Soldakia (2058-2077) United Northern Republic (2077-Present) Directors: Ardyn Deschain (2042-2057) Antony Bans (2057-2067) Sven Dorianson (2067-Present) Category:Incarnations Category:Ultima Category:Nations Category:Defunct Nations